Los sueños de un Dios
by Tedtakii
Summary: Shaka tuvo su primer sueño a los 2 años. En aquel sueño conoció a alguien que no conoce. Esperó años para volver a soñar, ahora está volviendo a tener sueños, sueños bonitos, donde la realidad y el sueño se unen. Allí conocerá a una joven, del cual se enamorará... se enamorará de un sueño... algo que no es real... donde conocerá pesadillas y sueños extraños. ¿Podrá entenderlos?


**Nuevo fanfic, espero que os guste, siempre me ha gustado soñar, esta es la intención de ver los sueños de alguien cercano a Dios, ¿qué piensan? Sería bonito verle soñar.**

**Sueños del pasado**

_¿Porqué la vida misma está llena de sufrimiento y al final es abatida por la mayor tristeza, la muerte?_

_Cuando puedas realmente comprender el significado de esas palabras, te convertirás y vivirás como el hombre más cercano a Dios._

Aquellas palabras le hacía ser más fuerte, creció rodeado de enfermedad, hambre y muerte, pero con un profundo amor hacia su país natal. Lo que recordaba era como sus padres lo abandonaron cuando tenía un año de edad. Era una tortura para él con tan solo 3 años, pero Buda siempre le guiaba y lo inculcaba en los más profundos misterios de la vida y el conocimiento.

De padre de nacionalidad inglesa y de madre hindú, nació un niño sano y fuerte. Ambos abandonaron al pequeño a la edad de un año, a las orilla del Río Ganges. Creció siendo un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, diferente a los de su tierra natal. La gente de su país lo miraba con extrañeza porque nunca habían visto a un niño de cabellos rubios en la India.

Cuando cumplió los dos años tuvo un sueño, nunca lo entendió, pero desde aquel día quería saber de qué se trataba y por qué le torturaba la mente y el corazón. Shaka lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, pero tantas luchas le hacía olvidar aquellos cabellos castaños ondulados y aquellos ojos verdes que lloraban porque también la habían abandonado, era triste, por que compartían cosas muy parecidas.

Shaka meditando recordó aquel sueño...

_Se despertó en el Río Ganges, era un niño de un año, vio como sus padres lo abandonaban allí y luego se iban, Shaka intentó correr detrás de ellos, pero al ser un niño muy pequeño le dificultaba alcanzarles, parecía que no iba a poder conseguir nada llorando. _

_Una voz, proveniente de alguna parte, le dijo que dejara de llorar, que lo iba a cuidar y que quería llevarlo a ver partes del mundo. Esa voz era Buda, que le empezó a llevar a lugares hermosos. Llegó a un lugar árido donde las plantas no crecían y los desiertos abundaban por la zona. Shaka se puso a observar atentamente cada punto y cada objeto que pisaba. Allí había una casa en frente de un campo de trigo, la cosa ya iba cambiando cuando todo iba creciendo y el verde empezaba a expandirse. Pero aquel campo seguía teniendo el color del trigo seco. De allí salía una familia de granjeros con un bebé en brazos, Shaka los siguió y vio como dejaba a la criatura en el descolorido desierto. El joven de cabellos rubios se acercó y se puso a observar al bebé. Era una niña, la pobre estaba llorando y cuando vio a Shaka dejó de llorar. El pequeño se acercó a la bebé y le cogió de la manita. _

_—¿Qué cosas?—_

_Shaka se puso a llorar, cuando una pequeña sombra envolvía a la bebé y a él. Era una niña, de cabellos castaños y ondulados, con los ojos verdes. El rubio miró al bebé y ambas se parecían. Parecía que era ella. Volvieron al Río Ganges donde la pequeña también vio como los padres de Shaka lo abandonaban y él volvía a correr detrás de ellos sin éxito. La niña se acercó a él y sin saber cómo y por qué, le cogió de las manos y le dijo gracias por haberle entendido y estar en el sueño haciéndole compañía._

Shaka recordaba aquel sueño, pero no volvió a soñar con ella desde entonces. Tenía 17 años y lo único que podía hacer era meditar, entrenar a sus aprendices y ayudar a sus compañeros dorados con las tareas del Santuario. Desde limpiar los escalones de la nieve hasta ayudar a recoger sótanos. Entendía que eso era aburrido, pero la verdad, enseñaba aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. Le gustaba sonreír, pero le costaba mucho, era bastante tranquilo y sereno, la sonrisa a veces no le importaba, aunque a veces va a buscarla entre sus compañeros. Con el que más se reía era con su compañero Mu, ambos se llevaban bien y compartían confidencias y secretos.

Aquel día, Shaka había ido a su casa, para tomar el té con su compañero (Kiki no está, será un niño demasiado pequeño). Allí hablaron y se pasaron el día riéndo, ya que algunas vivencias de Mu eran graciosas como el día en el que Afrodita le llevó hasta Rodorio y un par de niñas le empezaron a tirar del pelo, hasta quitarle la goma del pelo, con el que arrastraba. Shaka se reía cuando escuchaba aquella historia, pero recordó que también tenía el pelo largo y no le gustaba recogerlo, siempre se lo cuidaba y sus cabellos olían a flores. Mu, de alguna forma sacó el tema de los sueños, dijo que había soñado que en vez de caballero de oro era repartidor de pizzas en Jamir, a causa del pedido que Deathmask había hecho hace un par de días. Shaka en plan broma le preguntó a que sabría aquellas deliciosas pizzas de las que hablaba su compañero de Cáncer, hasta se preguntó a que sabría la tortilla de patata que Shura preparaba en sus fiestas de cumpleaños. Shaka nunca la probó, pero deseaba probarlo la próxima vez que Shura cumpla años.

Shaka se fue hacia su casa, entró en su cuarto y se quitó la ropa con la idea de dormir sin ella, a causa del calor que hacía. Se tumbó en su cama y se puso boca abajo, donde se puso a pensar en las chorradas que le decía Mu. El pelilila parece una persona tan tranquila, en cambio él, era demasiado serio y eso le llevaba a demasiadas dudas, aunque con Mu sonreía y se reía de sus experiencias, pero Shaka nunca le contaba las suyas, tenía miedo de que le llamara loco si le contara el sueño de aquella vez, pensaba que quería volver a ver aquella niña otra vez, para saber que ha sido de ella, pero desde aquel día no ha vuelto a soñar. Quería volver experimentar un sueño, volver a verla, lo único que le pedía a Buda, que le permitiera hablar con ella, aunque fuera por aquella noche. Buda le dijo que tenía que usar la mente y la imaginación, pero que seguramente ella no era un sueño, si no real. Si fuera así, Shaka lo que hubiera hecho era ir a verla y conocerla en persona, pero su destino era quedarse en las doce casas del Santuario, sin hacer nada, protegiendo al Patriarca y serle fiel a la Diosa Atenea. Buda le pidió que durmiera, para ver si tenía suerte. Shaka le hizo caso, cerró los ojos y se cayó en un profundo sueño.

_Estaba en un universo negro, no veía a nadie, solo recuerdos de la infancia, cosas del pasado, donde tenía significado para él, sobre todo en su mente y en su corazón. Caminó y entró en una sala de espejos, se miró y detrás de él veía a sus padres, él se dio la vuelta, pero no estaban ahí, pero cuando se miraba al espejo los veía. Siguió mirando todos los espejos y en uno vio a Buda, él le guiaba y le pidió que entrara en un agujero blanco. Shaka le hizo caso, entró en aquel agujero y se adentró en un hermoso paisaje inventado por su imaginación. Los animales eran extraños, habían árboles que él no conocía y en el centro de un hermoso valle, había una flor de loto enorme. Shaka corrió hacia ella y se sentó encima de ella, como si se tratara de un sillón cómodo. Algo le decía que había una extraña sensación, abrió los ojos y se echó la cabeza para mirar lo que había a su espalda. Allí había un lago enorme, estaba siendo tapado por los árboles y los arbustos. Shaka pensó que estaría divertido darse un baño. Así que se levantó de aquella enorme flor de loto y se adentró entre los árboles. Miró el lago y lo probó con la mano. Le gustó la sensación, así que se desnudó y se metió en el agua. Tocaba la fría sensación de la humedad con sus manos, hasta que en la cascada, había una silueta femenina dándose un baño. Shaka se quedó mirando fijamente y la mujer lo vio y salió corriendo de allí. El joven de cabellos rubios salió corriendo detrás de ella, la persiguió hasta que se chocó contra una pared invisible. Él la veía marchar, pero la silueta era negra y no pudo averiguar quién era. Shaka se quedó confuso, aquella mujer le hizo palpitar el corazón a mil, dentro del sueño y en la realidad, le dio un especie de cosquilleo por el cuerpo, cosa que no entendió. Apoyado contra la pared invisible se sentó y se puso a mirar el hermoso cielo que se imaginaba, sobre todo, los pájaros volando y cruzando aquella pared, que le resultó imposible. Para él aquello era una pesadilla, donde no podía alcanzar aquella hermosa flor que huyó de él._

—Shaka, Shaka, despierta, son las ocho de la mañana y a estas horas tenemos que estar todos despiertos—dijo una voz suave y delicada que hizo despertar al joven de cabellos rubios.

Shaka se dio cuenta que era Mu, le hizo caso y se vistió para proteger la casa de Virgo. Se acercó a la flor de loto que tenía como asiento y se puso a meditar. Mu le había dicho que siempre estaba meditando y que tenía que salir a dar un paseo por el Coliseo. Shaka le respondió que a las diez se dirigía hacia su jardín para entrenar a sus alumnos y que se pensaría si ir o no al Coliseo. Mu le sonrió y le dio suerte. El rubio se quedó solo y se puso a pensar en el sueño. Shaka, se levantó, agarró una libreta en blanco y se puso a escribir el sueño. No entendía por qué se pensaba en aquella silueta negra, quien era y por qué le pusieron aquella pared invisible para no poder alcanzarla y verla de cerca, es como el sueño de la infancia, donde no podía alcanzar a sus padres. Shaka, desea con todo su corazón volver a soñar, alcanzar aquella silueta y verla con claridad, no le importaba la idea de verla en pesadillas o en recuerdos, pero tenía que volver a dormir, pero eso sería hasta la noche, donde tendría la oportunidad de soñar otra vez. Shaka escribió en aquella libreta una frase, lo escribió con el corazón, cosa que él sintió y deseo poner, para algún día enseñarlo.

_Los sueños se sienten cuando los ves con el corazón, es lo más hermoso que he visto._

_Shaka._


End file.
